


Something to do

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood Gulch Chronicles, Caboose is adorable, F/M, Family Feels, Finding Family, Fluff, Forming a family, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Prompt Fic, RvB Secret Santa, making a friend, rvb secret santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: Texas laughed.Maybe it was the alcohol.Maybe it was Caboose or her new friend or the fact that she didn’t really have anywhere else to go.Or maybe it was the fact that, these idiots she was with in this empty canyon made her feel something she hadn’t felt for a long time.For Theycallmetex030 on Instagram as a part of RvB secret Santa : )Happy Holidays~ I hope you enjoy :3
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Agent Texas | Allison, Michael J. Caboose & Agent Texas | Allison, Michael J. Caboose/ Agent Texas (implied), Michael J. Caboose/Agent Texas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Something to do

“I mean, it’s a decent size.”

Tucker laughed. “Dude, it’s small.” 

Church looked out at the Red base from the top of the rooftop, averting his gaze from Tucker’s. “Shut up, how would you know?” 

“I don’t.” Tucker thought for a moment before chuckling to himself. “But, I bet Tex would know and agree with me.” Tucker boasted. 

“Unless you really ain’t getting any.” Tucker added with a smile, his comments fueling the blue soldier on even more.

Church groaned and Tucker looked over his shoulder at Texas, who was cleaning her weapon close behind them. “It’s small isn’t it?” Tucker asked, prodding on even as she looked up at him and stayed silent, obviously glaring a hole in his head. 

Tucker kept his gaze on her and she realized he was expecting an answer. Although, with a question like that he should have been expecting a kick in the nuts.

Didn’t he see she was busy?

Well, not really, but it was better than doing nothing. 

Texas rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the back of the wall with her foot as she put her weapon cleaning utensils off to the side. “How do you idiots get anything done standing around and talking?” She muttered, striding past them.

“We don’t. That’s part of our charm.” Tucker said with a wink.

“Not everyone has to constantly be beating the shit out of each other like you do, Tex.” Church added. 

Texas looked over her shoulder at him. With a smile; sweet, but deadly. “Well, that’s part of my charm.” 

They were both silent after that and Texas took it as her cue to retreat down off the rooftop. She should be doing something productive. Fighting or training, not sitting around waiting for something to happen.

She should be leaving here soon, even though a certain person threatened to impact that decision just by being their cheerful blue selves, and she already fixed their tank, restocked their ammo with ammo from Red base, and gotten the hot water running again. 

She was running out of things to do.

Might as well patrol around the canyon for a while.

Usually when she did this, she never came across anything interesting. There was never anything going on. Occasionally she would sit back and watch as the Reds argued with each other on top of their base, but that got real old, real quick. 

She lazily dragged her gun across the tan rocks as she walked through a slab intersection.

She knew she was getting close to Red base, but highly doubted they would be outside their base. And if they were and saw her; they’d run.

And if they didn’t; she’d kill them.

Well, maybe not kill them- just, maim them a little.

She continued walking until she heard rustling coming from the other side of the rock followed by some grouchy mumbling.

Who the hell would be the whole way out here?

Texas brought her gun up to her chest and moved closer, ready to blow the head off of whatever was around the corner.

“Freeze.” She commanded as she rounded the corner with her gun raised to see an orange soldier rooting through a nearby bush.

The soldier immediately turned around and stepped back, seeing the black armor and knowing exactly who she was.

“Son of a bitch.” He hissed. “Don’t kill me, I wasn’t even the one that was told to hold you captive. Sarge does in no way speak for me.” He defended quickly.

Texas looked the soldier up and down, not phased in the slightest by his pleads.

She looked past him at the bush he was rooting through and raised a brow. “What are you doing out here?” She asked, suspicion lingering in her voice.

Because, what the hell would a lazy, sim trooper be doing on the top of a ledge, miles above the canyon, in the middle of nowhere?

The orange soldier sighed. It sounded like relief, most likely because he assumed if she hadn’t shot him then, she wasn’t going to. “In all honesty?” He questioned, probably aware that she would be able to see through any bullshit excuse he gave her. 

Texas nodded, lowering her gun slightly. 

The orange soldier shrugged. “Avoiding work.” 

Avoiding work?

Of course he was. 

Texas rolled her eyes. “Should have suspected as much.” She mused. “Why the hell come all the way out here to do it?” She questioned. 

“Who’s gonna look out here?” The soldier retorted. 

Texas shrugged and allowed her vision to wander out over the ledge. 

Red base was clearly visible from this angle. If she waited long enough; the sunset probably would be too. 

It actually seemed like a perfect place to hide out.

Maybe she’d kick the sim trooper out and claim it for her own. 

“Um,” She heard the orange soldier cough behind her. “You gonna go back to your cruddy base or just stand there stalking my own?” He asked, tones of sarcasm high in his voice. 

“You’re pretty chatty for a guy who just had my gun to his head.” She told him, turning her attention back on the trooper. 

“The “guy” has a name.” He bit back. “It’s Grif and I figured we were over the whole, ‘I could kill you right now’ thing.” He said, air quotes over the end of his sentence. 

Texas shrugged. “I still could if I wanted to,” She paused, retaining the information in his previous sentence. “Grif.” 

Grif glanced back at the bush and then quickly at her. “Yea, whatever, you leaving yet?” 

Texas raised a brow, doing a double take between the sim trooper and the plant. “What’s in the bush?” She asked. 

“Nothing.” He said quickly. 

Texas made a move to step forward towards it and he countered her movements with blockage of his own. “Back off, the rest is mine.” He said quickly. His words would have sounded threatening if he put more bark in it, but instead, it just sounded a tad bit desperate. 

Texas stopped regardless and looked past him towards the bush. “What is it?” She reiterated. 

Grif sighed and stepped aside. 

Texas smiled. The soldier either didn’t care enough about whatever it was to put up much of a fight or knew that he had no choice but to move unless he was going to attempt to best her in one. 

Tex moved forward and used the butt of her rifle to push aside a green strip to reveal a white cooler with blue accents. 

“Every month, we get supply drops in the canyon.” Grif stated. “There’s never much, but I try to snag as much as I can get.”

Texas pulled the cooler out and kneeled in front of it, lowering her gun to her side. She looked up at the orange and glared just in case he was planning something. She held her gaze until intimidation won over and the soldier backed away from her slightly. 

She looked back down at the cooler and popped the lid off, surprised to see-

Booze? 

“Is this-?” She questioned, slightly baffled. 

Grif smirked. “Beer, rum, and a little bit of Jack Daniels.” He said, pride in his voice. 

Texas nodded and wheeled it out more so that it was on the stone instead of hidden under branches. “And you come the whole way up here to drink?” She questioned.

Grif nodded. “Pretty much.”

Texas shut the cooler, which was not a bit cold in the slightest, and stood up. “Sounds fun.” She grumbled, walking past him. 

She decided she wasn’t going to kill him. 

She’d leave him here to do god knows what and go find something to do herself. 

“You know,” Texas heard behind her. “You could always join me.” 

Texas turned around to see the orange soldier walking towards the ledge with the cooler’s handle in his hand. He disappeared past the rocks, leaving Texas with the question of whether or not she would join him. 

She could, but then she’d be deprieving something of her time and effort. 

But that something didn’t really exist. 

In the end; she concluded, that she had nothing better to do. 

Following his steps she came to a small clearing with the perfect overview of the canyon and sitting at the edge of it all was Grif, with the cooler at his side and his helmet off. 

She sat on the opposite side of him and looked out at the canyon. 

She could hear Church screaming at Caboose from the whole way up here, she could see the Reds on top of their base saluting towards their captain. Could hear and see everything without anyone having to see or hear her. It felt like playing god, like spectating the world without impacting it. 

It was kind of remarkable. 

Unlatching her helmet, she pulled it off with a slight hiss and shook her blond messy hair out, attempting to get rid of the helmet hair, but not caring enough to do a decent job.

She gave Grif the side eye as she noticed him staring at her and he quickly looked away, taking a sip from a clearly old beer.

He slipped her a can from the cooler and didn’t make eye contact with her till she initiated it first. “Drink the old stuff first.” He said. “That way we have the newer stuff longer.”

Texas didn’t make a comment or snarky remark on how old the beer was, because at this point she would take what she could get, and she definitely didn’t comment on how he said ‘we’ instead of ‘I’.

Texas just shrugged and placed her helmet at her side, returning to open and drink from the lukewarm beer.

There were a few moments of silence that Tex could tell was awkward for Grif as they drank, even though she had grown to not worry too much about anything even remotely social, Grif probably hadn’t.

“So…” he started. “Freelancer, huh? Sounds pretty hardcore.” 

Texas glared at him from the corner of her eye. “What?” She questioned.

Grif shrugged. “Just making conversation.”

Texas went back to her drink and put away the idea that the comment meant anything negative or offensive. She had to remember that these were the Reds and Blues, not Mercenaries, ex-freelancers, or the director; nothing they said was meant to hurt her in any way.

“You could say hardcore.” She said simply. “It’s not really that hardcore though when you’ve been doing it for as long as I had.”

After a few years, all the training and killing sort of blended together.

Grif nodded. “Makes sense. You won’t see much of that here though.” His vision wandered over the canyon with a slight fondness to it as Simmons began yelling the orange soldier’s name, most likely in an attempt to find him. “All we ever do is stand around and talk.”

Texas smirked as she followed his gaze to the canyon and within seconds; Church was out of his base and over the hill with Caboose at his side. 

“What the fuck are y’all screaming about this time?!” He cursed. 

“None of your business blues!”

“Simmons! Are you playing buddy-buddy with the enemy!?” 

“You here that Church? I knew that we were all friends!”

Texas snickered at the antics. It was even better from the point of view she had, like watching a play or a sic com.

Sarge cocked his shotgun and began yelling and that’s when Texas sighed. She’d better go shut it down before it got out of hand. “I’m gonna go beat the shit out of them before they do anything stupid.” 

Grif shook his head and smiled, taking a sip from the beer. “Wait, wait, wait. I do this all the time. It gets better.”

Texas just raised a brow and continued watching the harmless shit show play out in front of her.

Texas laughed. 

Maybe it was the alcohol. 

Maybe it was Caboose or her new friend or the fact that she didn’t really have anywhere else to go.

Or maybe it was the fact that, these idiots she was with in this empty canyon made her feel something she hadn’t felt for a long time. 

Whatever it was; sitting here now, it made her realize that she kind of wanted to stay.


End file.
